


Wish You Were Here

by clobeast



Series: Cap-Ironman 2017 Bingo [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Art, Community: cap_ironman, Cuckolding, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast
Summary: For the Cap-Ironman 2017 Stony Bingo - prompt, "KINK: cuckolding"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this beyond two pages, I really like it??

  



End file.
